


our almost will always haunt me

by ushnuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, five times kissed drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushnuu/pseuds/ushnuu
Summary: five times that padmé amidala & obi-wan kenobi kissed.





	our almost will always haunt me

**i. a first kiss**

> they’re young, and foolish. or perhaps she’s young, and  _he_ is foolish. she’s fourteen and obi-wan is quite older; a padawan learner on the cusp of knighthood. with the work of his master, qui-gon jinn, they’ve saved her and her people. qui-gon is no more and padmé knows this. she can see the pain in obi-wan’s eyes, the confliction as he looks to the young boy he’s expected to mentor. “padawan kenobi.” despite her painted face and the act that she's meant to maintain, she speaks in her soft, natural voice. “i’m sorry for your loss. but i want to thank you for what you’ve done for me. for what you’ve done for my  _ **people**_.” and there’s something alluring about him, although he’s  **OLDER**  and she’s sue he won’t want to deal with a young girl for much longer. there’s only one way she can think to truly thank him, and it’s a good thing her white face is thick enough to hide the hot blush burning on temples. she kisses him softly upon the cheek. “ _thank you_ , obi-wan.” 

**ii. a secret kiss**

> he’s a jedi knight, and she’s a senator. they shouldn’t kiss,  _ **musn’t**_ kiss, and yet here they are, meeting in secret for the third time that month to lay sweet kisses upon each other’s lips. they try not to speak of ani, obi-wan's padawan whom has been in love with padmé since they’d first met on tattooine, so many moons ago. in a way she feels as though she’s betraying the young boy, although they haven’t seen each other in many years. she knows obi-wan feels the conflict as well, but they can’t help it. they can’t  **STOP**  it. they’re drawn to each other, like magnets, and they’ll remain locked away in this corner of the senate building until the last possible moment. 

**iii. a goodbye kiss**

> she should have known it would never work between them. she can’t say why, can’t tell him that her heart now belongs to another, but obi-wan is a   ** _smart_** man. he’ll be able to see it in her eyes. they don’t need words to communicate with each other, not really. she just has to say one thing: “ _i’m sorry_.” and he knows what she means. from the look in her eye to the tone of her voice, he knows. she can’t bring herself to say more — saying more might   ** _betray_** anakin to the whole of the jedi council. no, instead padmé presses a soft kiss to obi-wan’s lips, one final kiss to end their love affair. this can continue no longer. she has a  **HUSBAND** now, a man she’s committed her life to. and that man is  _not_  obi-wan kenobi. as much as a part of her might wish that it  _was_. 

**iv. a kiss of desperation**

> news spreads quickly. she has stood by her window, watching with a knot forming in her chest as smoke raises in the distance. she knows of the attack on the jedi temple, knows that many of the galaxy’s peace keepers have been  _ **SLAIN**_.  what she doesn’t know is the fate of those closest to her — the fates of obi-wan and anakin. a hand rests on her bloated stomach, ears perking up as she hears the distinct sound of a ship landing outside of her apartment. she rises, eyes full of hope. she nearly sobs — those  ** _hormones_  **— when she sees the familiar face of obi-wan kenobi. she doesn’t say a word, simply rushes towards him. arms fly around his neck, squeezing his body tightly into hers. before she can think she’s placed a kiss on his lips. this war is coming to a close, she can feel it, but something else is rising from the ashes. and who knows when the last time she sees obi-wan will be. so she’ll kiss him again, for good measure. she’s so relieved to see him she doesn’t even stop to think about  **ANAKIN**. 

**v. a final kiss**

> she can feel her life leaving her. there’s luke and there’s leia, one in the arms of obi-wan and the other in the arms of the medi-droid. there’s pain coursing through her whole body, a constant reminder that anakin,  _ **her anakin**_ , is no more. he’s been replaced by some sort of  **MONSTER**. and the republic,  _ **her republic**_ , has fallen. it has been replaced by a tyrannical  **EMPIRE**. she can feel herself slowly slipping away, but padmé amidala, ever the optimist, speaks her final words to obi-wan. “there’s still good in him.” whatever has driven anakin to this dark place, it isn’t him. anakin skywalker is still in there somewhere, she’s sure of it. her eyes flutter closed, an overwhelming darkness creeping up on her, and in those last fleeting moments she feels obi-wan’s lips pressed to her cold forehead. and it’s the last thing that padmé amidala will ever feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally written & published on my tumblr


End file.
